Lighthouse For Lost Ships Codex
by ErzaSmanlovesHalo
Summary: Codex for things I'll have for this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2- Codec

I will always be updating this chapter with the things that I and other people make or do.

Before I start this story I will be giving you hints so I can have an idea to known what to write for future chapters and not forget.

If you want to leave a review or a PM messages on on of the topics. Write the number it is under and talk away.

1

I will be taking my characters to the Other side of the halo Universe to a mysterious artificial planet. With factories and research sites on it controlled by a floating ball with a pink eye. With a big device that if you have the material and designs you can make anything you want.

2

Since my Spartan, the smartest of them all. is a scientist and medic, I will be making cool stuff. I will be making Titanfull stuff weapon wise(If you don't know what I am talking about. Go on and type Titanfull gameplay). I will also be building Jaegars, those massive robots from Pacific Rim.( If you don't know what I am talking about, go to and type in Pacific Rim movie trailer). This machine would not have been practical, because of all the resources needed. If I had to go against those machines I would have crapped my self in fright.

3

I hate the Batarians, so when they try to invade UNSC space for slaves. I'll have them invaded and have completely destroyed. And have great satisfaction of doing it.

4

I will make contact with the Mass Effect universe, think it will be with the geth, because they are a isolated race of AIs I don't wAnt my characters to make contact with the rest, that's the government job. Since my characters and the geth are isolated we can help each other out with information, weapons, minerals council movements. Since I will be using AIs extensively I will not be making contact with the quarians. I want to be left alone.

5

Since Anthony will be the only human for a "while" If you play Black Ops 2. I will have a A.I controlled military. The another reason to get the reading on the citadels cyber warfare. Better way to protect my self.

6

I am thinking about adding Star Wars technology as well and maybe the Replicators from Star Trek as well. It would be to have a race of machines that devour anything with technology.

As the title of my story suggests, he will be making contact the many UNSC ships that go missing. To name a few the Spirit of Fire, Everett, Foreword unto Dawn

I will keep updating this chapter with the stuff that I and other people make and do.


	2. Mechanized units

**I been writing this stuff down till I looked on wiki. A lot better at explaining this then I am.**

 **this chapter, I'll be entering the mechanical things ill be making in the story. Read and review this. I need those reviews.**

1

 **Prowler mech** -

These wolf like machines have small clenched guns, sharp claws and teeth are strong enough to go though armor. Great sense of smell. Can have infrared eyes. Is flexible and has great agility. Can be customized to some personality.

roles Infiltration, sentry, counter-terrorist, security.

2

 **Striker Unit** is a pair of jet propeller devices for flight and worn over their legs. They are rigid, preventing movement of the knees, but can be disengaged on the field if needed. It grants them the powers of high speed flight, increased physical abilities, and the ability to raise defensive shields.

Land Strikers are a special type of Striker Unit.

Unlike the air infantry Strikers, which by necessity must direct much of the engine power output to flight, land combat Strikers instead place much more emphasis on shields, firepower, and boosting physical abilities.

The strength of their shields, and the firepower of their main cannons, are far beyond those of air infantry strikers, and their operation times are also longer. In other words, flight engine power consumes an enormous amount of power, which is used in other ways by land combat Strikers

While it depends on the model, land Strikers are usually capable of a maximum speed of about 900 k/m

There are two modes of operation, bipedal and tracked modes. You can walk with the "feet" part of the Striker, including when engaging in combat. However, when in need of faster speed, they can also use the tracks equipped on the Striker Units to meet said maximum speed. These tracks can be exposed by retracting the "feet" part of the Striker Units.

3

Wanzers

description giant mecha called wanzers (from the German word "wanderpanzer"; wander for "walking, and panzer for "armor"), are widely deployed in battles, serving as a vital part of militaries' combined arms approach. Two types of these mechas exist. Civilian-grade machines are known as "wanderwagens", and have a WAW designation. Wanzers, however, are military-grade machines with a WAP designation.

wanzers are depicted to consist of a body part, left and right arm parts, and leg parts. Wanzers, which are 120% bigger than WAWs, tend to be around 5.5 meters tall, and weigh roughly 25 tons. As they are mass-produced, many types of wanzers have varying combat roles on the battlefield. which are large armored vehicles that possess greater firepower and durability than the standard wanzer. Another derivative of wanzers is the "Advanced Wanzer". Advanced wanzers are prototype models boasting offensive and defensive capabilities far greater than the average wanzer. They also tend to be larger and heavier than the general wanzer anywhere from 125-200% wanzers are

Although it's a versatile weapons platform, wanzers are not strong enough to handle armed forces alone. to train wanzer pilots to operate together and work with other weapons platforms. Very rarely are wanzers used alone as they can be surrounded and taken down through guerrilla tactics.

specializes

Light Assault Wanzer - A wanzer that specializes in high-speed combat.

Medium Assault Wanzer - A wanzer that specializes in medium range weapons.

Heavy Assault Wanzer - A wanzer that uses medium range and artillery weapons. Ballistic Wanzer - A wanzer that specializes in artillery weapons.

Brawler Wanzer - A wanzer that specializes in melee weapons.

Engineer Wanzer - A wanzer that aids allies using EMP and Repair backpacks.

Sniper Wanzer - A wanzer that specializes in long-range weapons.

Osprey Dropship - A transport pelican that carries wanzers.

Cannon Turret - A gun turret that fires a rapid-fire cannon.

Missile Turret - A gun turret that launches missiles.

BACKPACKS - These are the backpacks you can use in the Wanzer

ITEM: Item backpacks increase the ammo capacity of a wanzer's equipped weapons.

TURBO: Turbo backpacks provide extra power output so a wanzer can carry more parts.

COMBO: Combo backpacks are a combination of Item and Turbo backpacks.

HOVER: Hover backpacks increase the overall mobility of a wanzer.

REPAIR: Repair backpacks enable a wanzer to repair damaged or destroyed parts. EMP: EMP backpacks enable a wanzer to disable enemy units with EMP waves.

ANTI-MISSILE: Anti-Missile backpacks grants missile lock-on and attack defense to a wanzer. -

WEAPONS - These are the weapons you can use in Wanzer Mode.

LIGHT MACHINE GUN: Class - Assault Location - Hands Heat Generation - Medium Light machine guns are a variation of machine guns that give a rapid rate of fire in exchange for damage output. Their high ammo capacity, in addition to their light weight, makes them worth using as secondary offensive weapons. Watch out when firing sustained bursts though or else they will overheat.

MEDIUM MACHINE GUN: Class - Assault Location - Hands Heat Generation - Medium machine guns are a variation of machine guns that offer a balance between good rate of fire and reasonable damage output. They also have a fair ammo capacity that makes them good enough to be used as a primary offensive weapon. As with any machine gun, being trigger-happy will result in overheat.

ASSAULT MACHINE GUN: Class - Assault Location - Hands Heat Generation - Medium Assault machine guns are a variation of machine guns that have impressive offensive potential, but have a slow rate of fire in return. Despite the low ammo capacity, they can punch holes through the enemy's armor. Paired with a secondary offensive weapon, the opposition won't know what hit them.

BURST MACHINE GUN: Class - Assault Location - Hands Heat Generation - Slow Burst machine guns are a variation of machine guns that fire rounds in short bursts. They boast a respectable damage output and generate heat slower than its other counterparts. Its major drawback is that it has a very low rate of fire and thus, is a secondary offensive weapon at best.

SHOTGUN: Class - Assault Location - Hands Heat Generation - None Shotguns are close range weapons that fire a spread of bullets the farther they fly out. The damage they deal is entirely dependent on how far away the enemy is. The farther away the enemy, the less damage it will do. Use them at close range and they're very dangerous. A great primary offensive weapon.

KNUCKLE: Class - Brawler Location - Hands Heat Generation - None Knuckles are melee weapons that are used to strike the enemy at close range. They deal the least damage among melee weapons, but weigh the least.

PILE BUNKER: Class - Brawler Location - Hands Heat Generation - None Pile Bunkers are melee weapons that are used to strike the enemy at close range. They deal the most damage among melee weapons, but weigh the most.

ROD: Class - Brawler Location - Hands Heat Generation - None Rods are melee weapons that are used to strike the enemy at close range. They strike a balance between damage output and weight for melee weapons.

SHIELD: Class - Engineer Location - Hands Heat Generation - None Shields are a unique melee weapon that can be used to block frontal attacks or shield bash the enemy. While it can be used to absorb damage, they have a finite amount of armor that is displayed in the overheat gauge area. If this gauge is fully depleted, they cannot be used to attack or block attacks.

RIFLE: Class - Sniper Location - Hands Heat Generation - None Rifles are a long-range weapon that fire highly penetrating rounds. They have a high single round damage output that is only hindered by its low rate of fire. A unique feature of the rifle is Sniper Zoom Mode. Sniper Zoom Mode is a greater form of precision aim that allows for precise targeting of enemies.

BAZOOKA: Class - Sniper Location - Hands Heat Generation - None Bazookas are a long range weapon that fire explosive rounds. Like the rifle, they possess a lot of firepower in exchange for its poor rate of fire. The explosion resulting from the round causes area of effect damage, which makes it an excellent primary offensive weapon to use.

GATLING GUN: Class - Assault Location - Shoulders Heat Generation - High Gatling guns are essentially an upgraded form of machine guns mounted on the shoulders. They possess an extremely high rate of fire, as well as a massive supply of ammo. Its low damage output, high heat accumulation, and heavy weight balance out the weapon's desirable qualities.

MISSILE LAUNCHER: Class - Ballistic Location - Shoulders Heat Generation - None Missile launchers are guided homing weapons that track enemy targets with great precision. In order to launch missiles, lock-ons against enemy targets must be achieved first. They're great for almost any situation and thanks to its homing properties, can hit enemy units without a problem.

GRENADE LAUNCHER: Class - Ballistic Location - Shoulders Heat Generation - None Grenade launchers are area of effect artillery weapons that launch a series of grenades at the enemy. They have to be manually aimed and because of this, are not easy weapons to use. Nevertheless, they are great weapons for crowd control purposes when used in the right hands.

ROCKET LAUNCHER: Class - Ballistic Location - Shoulders Heat Generation - High Rocket launchers are artillery weapons that launch dumb-fire rockets at the enemy. While being similar to missile launchers, rockets do not home in on their targets. The trade-off is that rockets can be launched at any time, provided that it has a target. Also, these weapons tend to overheat a lot.

The Zenith wanzer

Zephyr is primarily characterized by decent output and mobility, and thus seems likely to be deployed as assault or sniper units.

The Vyzov

has high accuracy, but it also have higher evasion, mobility and strong armour.

Grapple has always been seen being deployed as melee units, presumably due to its extremely strong armour and, in contrast to its bulky appearance, decent mobility. These abilities suggest that it is primarily a heavy assault and melee-type wanzer.

is a wanzer model that was often seen equipped with shoulder weapons and repair backpacks. This is probably due to the fact that the Giza wanzer and its variants are characterized by very high output, rendering it capable of being equipped with shoulder weapons or repair backpacks, the two heaviest classes equipment known in the series. However, unlike most high-output models, Giza also has decent mobility and armour. This means that it is capable of supporting frontline allies, who, due to their place, are the ones who are most likely to need emergency repair.

4

 **Jaegers**

250 foot mech

Jaeger's neural load is too much for a single pilot to handle alone, meaning they must first be psychically linked to another pilot—a concept called "Drifting". When pilots Drift, they quickly gain intimate knowledge of each other's memories and feelings, and have no choice but to accept them.

are controlled by two, or rarely three, pilots stationed inside the Conn-Pod. Pilots are equipped in a type of specialized armor that allows them to simultaneously deal with the machine. The pilots' very minds are connected in a neural bridge that allows them to control the machine's every move.

5

Pilot is the operator of a Titan.

 **Operating a Titan**

While piloting a Titan, a Pilot has nearly the same abilities as they do on foot with the ability to wield multiple weapons, sidestep, and sprint, albeit in a larger metallic form. This, however, does not include abilities granted by the jet pack.

If a Titan is about to be destroyed, a Pilot can also use an ejecting system to eject a Titan before dying.

 **Outside of a Titan**

While outside of a Titan, are armed with a myriad of weaponry. All Pilots wear body armor that can withstand long falls. The body armor is also equipped with a jet pack, which enables Pilots to sprint, double jump, and wall jump.

The Titans are the large mechs. Each will have their own weapons and gadgets. Such weapons include the XO-16, Arc Cannon, Rocket Launcher, Vortex Blocker,

 **Atlas**

The Atlas is the default model of Titan. It has an equal balance of armor, mobility and firepower. It is has a higher level of mobility than the Ogre, but more armor than the Stryder.

The Stryder is a model of Titan

. It is an extremely maneuverable Titan variation. The skeletal design of the Stryder provides unmatchable mobility and high levels of agility, however this leaves the Stryder with almost non-existent armor. This makes the Stryder a very cover based Titan that can easily outrun most other Titans

The Ogre is a very tough variation of Titan, and the Ogre's design has optimized to endure heavy amounts of damage, by reducing the mobility of the Titan.

 **Titan weapons**

The XO-16 is a Titan heavy-bullet rifle with an 80-round magazine

40 mm Semi-Automatic gun firing 40mm shells from a 20 round clip

Using advanced technology to fire an electric arc that will bounce smaller, still highly lethal strands to close by enemies, the Arc Cannon will devastate groups of enemies even with its 1 clip round and slow firing

Cluster rockets Each rocket fired is actually four smaller rockets, creating a cluster effect upon impact. Features a semi-automatic configuration with 12 rockets in each clip.

Vortex Blocker is a special ability equitable for Titans that allows them to stop enemy fire such as rockets and bullets in their tracks, and is able to send the projectiles right back to the enemy. This effect is most likely orchestrated by a series of powerful magnets in the hand.

All of this goes to wiki, strike witches, wanzers, Jaegers, and titanfull.


End file.
